Hail V1
Hail V1(ハイルV1号 Hairu V 1-gō) is the first giant robot that appeared in Episode 1 of Mach Baron. It later got reconstructed into Hail V2(ハイルV2号 Hairu V 2-gō). It’s name could also translate as Heil V1/V2. Appearance Hail V1 has blue-colored body with a gray metal-plated chest, a gray helmet, six cannons on it’s blue abdomen, and two giant air tanks on the back. It has red and white stripes on it’s pecs and three red stripes underneath it’s orange eyes. It has two tubes around shoulders, possibly inflation rafts for when it’s swimming, and has two red colored arms. On it’s right arm is a big pincher claw while it’s left arm has a harpoon cannon. When reconstructed as Hail V2, it was given a different head where it’s helmet is red on top and has a red arrow on the forehead, a red face with orange-colored eyes, and a football helmet-like mouth guard. It was also given a different pincher claw and a split open arm that holds a giant spiked wheel. Biography Hail V1 A little boy, name Yui, was on a cruise ship with his parents until a giant robot rose up from the sea. Yui’s father, Professor Yuichiro, recognize the giant robot as Hail V1, one of Lalastein’s works. Hail V1 shoots out a harpoon from it’s left arm, aiming right at the ship. As the harpoon speeds it way toward the ship, Yui’s parents put a life jacket on him along with the blueprints of a super robot, named Mach Baron, telling him to give it to his grandfather. Hail V1’s harpoon strikes the ship, causing it to start sinking. Rather than letting the ship sink into the ocean, Hail V1 shoots out six cannons on it’s abdomen and blows it up, killing everyone except for Yui himself. Hail V2 Years later, Yui has been getting training from his grandfather in order to pilot the Mach Baron. Lalastein’s henchmen suddenly appear and they try to get the whereabouts of Mach Baron from Yui, but he doesn’t know anything. When they inform Lalastein about Yui’s training, he realizes that Mach Baron is being rebuilt by KSS but is still incomplete, so he orders one of his officers, Tants, to hurry on the modifications on Hail V2. Once Hail V2’s modifications were complete, Lalastein orders to strike now while Mach Baron is still incomplete. Hail V2 arrives at the KSS building and starts blowing it up. Fortunately, the KSS had an underwater base where they take refuge at and three of them launch out in jets, called KSS Birds, to fight back against Hail V2. Unfortunately, their attacks have little to no effect on Hail V2 as it continues advancing. One of them, Ai, keeps firing back, but Hail V2 launches a missile from it’s forehead that destroys her KSS Bird. Ai manages to eject out in time, but Hail V2 starts shooting at her with it’s Abdomen Cannons. Fortunately, Yui makes it in time with the completed Mach Baron and manages to save Ai. When Lalastein sees that Mach Baron is completed, he orders Tants to have Hail V2 destroy Mach Baron. When Mach Baron confronts Hail V2, Yui remembers it as the one that destroyed the cruise ship from when he was a child. Hail V2 fires it’s Abdomen Cannons at Mach Baron, but they have no effect on the super robot. Yui uses Stream Punch to launch Mach Baron’s fist to knock down Hail V2. When Hail V2 gets back up, it launches it’s Giant Spiked Wheel, but Mach Baron manages to dodge it and slices the wheel in half with a blade from it’s right hand. Once YuI destroys the wheel with Mach Baron’s Atomic Fire, Hail V2 goes for close combat against the super robot until it’s launches it’s Forehead Missile which YuI cancels with Mach Baron’s Cannon Shooter. Once hitting Hail V2 with Baron Smash, where two missiles are launch from the pecs, YuI uses Mach Baron’s finishing move, Mach Collider, to fire two beams from Mach Baron’s eyes and destroy Hail V2 for good, avenging the death of his parents. Powers/Abilities - Hail V2 = Hail V2 :;Powers/Abilities Swimming: Hail V2 is built to be able to swim through water. Abdomen Cannons: Hail V2 has six cannons on its abdomen that can shoot ammunition. Spiked Wheel Arm: On it’s left arm, Hail V2 has a giant spiked wheel that it can remotely control when it’s launch out. Forehead Missile: Hail V2’s forehead can open up to launch out a missile. Pincher Claw: Hail V2 has a different Pincher Claw on it’s right arm that it can use for close combat. }} Category:Kyodai Hero Kaiju Category:Robot Kaiju Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Bipedal Kaiju